disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disneyland Michigan Resort
"Three Massive Parks, Two Thousand or More Attractions, and One Colossal Resort!" - Disneyland Michigan's tagline. Disneyland Michigan Resort is the Disney theme park located on the north side of Michigan, and opened in 2027. Parks * The Magical Kingdom of Disneyland in the North Side of Michigan * World Showcase: An International Adventure Around the world from Michigan * Disney Hollywood Studios Michigan Hotels * The Grand Disney Hotel * Sleeping Castle Hotel * International Worldwide Hotel * Hollywood Hotel The Magical Kingdom of Disneyland in the North Side of Michigan The Great Country "Go, Go Go Through the Jungle or Travel to the West?" * Jungle Cruise * Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure - A boat/dark ride. * Splash Mountain - A log flume/dark ride inspired by Song from the South. * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad - An Arrow Dynamics/Vekoma Mine Train roller coaster. Fantasyland "This Zone Has Dark Rides Inspired by Classic Animated Movies!" * Snow White's Scary Adventures - A dark ride inspired by Snow White. * Pinocchio's Daring Journey - A dark ride inspired by Pinocchio. * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride - A dark ride inspired by The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. * Peter Pan's Flight - A suspended dark ride inspired by Peter Pan. * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * King Arthur's Carousel * Alice in Wonderland and The Many Adventures of Winnie Pooh - A pair of indoor/outdoor dark ride attractions inspired by films with the same names. * Roger Rabbit's Cartoon Spin - A spinning dark ride inspired by Who Framed Roger Rabbit? * Frozen Ever After - A boat/dark ride inspired by Frozen. Tomorrowland "Imagine the Future!" * Jet Packs * Tomorrowland Speedway * Space Mountain * TRON Lightcycle Power Run World Showcase: An International Adventure Around the world from Michigan International Gateway * Soarin' Around the World * It's a Small World Mexico * Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Cabelleros Norway * Maelstrom China * Reflections of China Germany Italy/Switzerland * Matterhorn Bobsleds * Gondola Tours America * Hall of Presidents * Sky High: The Ride - A joystick-operated vehicle dark ride based on the 2005 film with the same name. * Radiator Springs Racers Japan * Tokyo Mater Drift Race France * Ratatouille: The Adventure United Kingdom Canada Disney Hollywood Studios Michigan Hollywood Boulevard "Let's Have a Grand Tour!" * Rock N Roller Coaster Starring Electric Light Orchestra * Lights, Camera, Motors! * Backlot Tram Tour * Haunted Mansion * The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror * Fantasmic! Muppet Studios "It's Time to Meet the Muppets!" * The Great Muppet Movie Ride * The Muppet Show Live * Muppet Vision 3-D * Dr. Teeth & the Electric Mayhem Live * America's Next Muppet * Rock N Roller Coaster Starring Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem * Electric Mayhem Bus * Animal's Drum Spin * Muppet Labs * Muppet Labs Time Machine * Muppet Mobile Lab * Pigs in Space: The Ride * Pigs in Space: Trouble in Space * Swinetrek Shooting Gallery * Link Hogthrob Swinetrek School * Gonzo and Camilla's Cannon Coaster * Rizzo's Cheese Coaster * Gonzo's Royal Flush * Kermit and Robin's Crazy Swamp * Moving Right Along Railroad * Muppet Midway Mania * Happiness Hotel * Uncle Deadly's House of Horrors * Muppet Treasure Island * Lea Zealand's Boomerang Fish * Scooter's Ultimate Arcade * Walter's Muppet Driving * Bear in the Big Blue House Live! * Beauregard's Crazy Taxis * Kermit's Mansion * Miss Piggy's House * Fozzie's Remote Controlled Pies * Here Comes the Muppets * The Muppet Orchestra * Muppet Monster Adventure: A Musical Spooktacular Pixar Place "You Wanna Take a Journey Through Pixar?" * Toy Story Midway Mania * Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters * RC Racer * Toy Soldier Parachute Drop * Slinky Dog Dash * It's Tough to be a Bug! * Monsters Inc.: Mike and Sulley to the Rescue * Nemo & Friends SeaRider * Incredi-COASTER! * The Great Pixar Movie Ride: Excited Since... Marvel Land "Experience the Fun Time with Marvel Heroes!" * Iron Man Experience * Hulk Epsilon Base * Thor: The 4-D Experience * Captain America's Shield Spin * Avengers: The 4-D Experience * Guardians of the Galaxy Rollercoaster * Ant-Man Ride * Doctor Strange's Twirly Twisted Coaster * Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! * Spider-Man Swing LucasLand "Let's Try Lucasfilm Where You Journey Through Space or the Jungle!" * Flight of the Millennium Falcon * Star Wars: Battle Escape * Star Tours * Indiana Jones Adventure * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril Category:Theme Parks Category:Disney Parks